l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Tsukimi
Shiba Tsukimi was a bushi of the Phoenix Clan who became the Phoenix Clan Champion. Since she lost her vision she was known as the Blind Phoenix. Age of the Conquest: The Clans Early Stations Tsukimi fought many battles against Yobanjin raiders and fought off bandit incursions in the Phoenix lands. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Hidden City In 1165 at Kyuden Isawa Tsukimi came to the Council of Five and left them in anger, because they denied her greater freedom to hunt the Bloodspeakers plaguing Phoenix provinces. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf She was immediately stopped by Shiba Ningen, Master of Void, who told her the existence of a secretive city, Gisei Toshi, the City of Sacrifice. Tsukimi believed the city was destroyed hundreds of years ago. Ningen explained that he could pass her the location of the City, but Tsukimi would take the risk of losing her life. She, as a Shiba, followed her family motto My life for the Phoenix. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Tsukimi led a batallion of troops in the defense of the Siege of Gisei Toshi. She first found undead riders who killed her scout Shiba Tetsuzo. The Phoenix destroyed them and followed their way to Gisei Toshi. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf When they arrived the City, its defenses had been overrun. A tainted Akodo banner was in sight and Tsukimi decided to eliminate the Bloodspeaker officers. Asako Soun summoned some sort of fog to conceal them until they drew close. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Four, by Rich Wulf They faced the tainted Akodo general, Akodo Tadenori, and Soun fired a white lightning bolt that struck the general, who disappeared. The shugenja said that another spell intersected his, and it took Tadenori from the field. The battle ended when the City at was magically transported to another place, and the remnants of the samurai and Bloodspeaker armies retreating into the Mountains of the Phoenix. Mantis Piracy Tsukimi was appointed as the leader of a Phoenix fleet that investigated the Mantis vessels for piracy. The Council requested to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. The shugenja she had in the fleet was Asako Hirotsugu. The Gift, by Rich Wulf Chasing a Mantis vessel Tsukimi chased the kobune of Yoritomo Sen off the coast of Phoenix lands. Before the vessel could be investigated Hirotsugu provoked the Mantis and Sen boarded the shugenja's vessel. A fight started between the crews and Hirotsugu killed Sen. Tsukimi was enraged because she believed her shugenja had forced this outcome. War of Fire and Thunder The cargo of the captured vessel was investigated, and several days later the Phoenix found a Black Scroll, the Wasting Disease. This scroll had been used to destroy a Phoenix village several days ago. The Phoenix declared war upon the Mantis, the War of Fire and Thunder, and Tsukimi was sent to Toshi Ranbo to deliver the scroll to the Emperor Toturi III, so that he might choose an appropriate guardian. Battle of Broken Waves In 1167 Tsukimi, now a Taisa of the Shiba Army, fought in the Battle of Broken Waves. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Cleansing the Corruption The final battle of the War of Fire and Thunder revealed a bloodspeaker cell hidden within the Clan. After some investigation, Master of Water Asako Bairei discovered the cell and confronted it's leader Kinuye. She confronted the Master, who barely survived, and returned to the Council to tell the other Masters. The Master of Earth Isawa Emori and Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba to the City of Tears. They were attacked by the bloodspeakers and the resurrected Goju that once dwelled the forets. Emori summoned a great outcropping of crystal, making Yari with its spikes. With the improptu weapons the Shiba quickly overwhelmed the defenders. Asako Kinuye barely escaped, and was taken in by Kokujin. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Battle of Toshi Ranbo Tsukimi, now Rikugunshokan of the Shiba Army, Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 16 came to the Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo, in 1169 alongside with the Council. The Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The Phoenix moved in and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Khan defeated and shamed The Khan Moto Chagatai and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, Chagatai was spared execution thanks to Naizen's words. Naizen spoke on behalf of the Khan on grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. The Akodo Daimyo Akodo Shigetoshi was ready to force another resolution but was restrained by the appearance of the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino. He swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Phoenix Clan Champion Since the death of Shiba Mirabu in 1168, the position of Phoenix Clan Champion remained vacant for some time. While Shiba Naoya, Mirabu's brother, enacted the Champion's duties the Elemental Council searched in vain for the new champion, not knowing why the new champion had chosen not to reveal themselves. Revelation, by Shawn Carman After some time meditating upon her new station, Shiba Tsukimi revealed herself to be the new Phoenix Clan Champion in 1169. The Champion's Guidance (Honor's Veil flavor) Naoya was being submitted to the autorithy of the Council of Five within the Imperial Palace for his actions that eventually allowed the Lion to return to the capital. He was ready to accept any punishment they deemed appropiate. Tsukimi stepped in, and she called a stop to the proceedings. Tsukimi revealed herself as the new bearer of the Soul of Shiba. Ningen verified her statement and the Council acknowledged Tsukimi as the new Phoenix Champion. Naoya was removed from his position as acting daimyo of the Shiba and commander of their armies, which passed to Tsukimi. Celestial Unrest In 1170 Tsukimi through the Soul of Shiba knew that the Celestial Heavens were displeased with the Empire and Rokugan would be punished. The upheaval in the heavens would doom Lord Sun, Yakamo, and Lady Moon, Hitomi. The Heavens were planning to cast out the influence of mortals and would render their judgment upon those who had violated the Celestial Order. Even the Kami Togashi, living inside Togashi Satsu's soul would be confronted by the Seven Fortunes. Heaven's Net, by Nancy Sauer Failed Intervention in the Third Yasuki War Tsukimi convinced the Council that the Phoenix could accomplish something of value in the Third Yasuki War through intervention, seeking the end of the conflict. She led the Shiba Army into Yasuki territory and leave Naoya guarding the Phoenix homeland. The Crab and Crane fronts ceased to crash against one another and now, instead, they unified and turned against the Phoenix. Tsukimi realized it and withdrew their forces out of Yasuki lands, toward Toshi Ranbo. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire When in 1171 the Army of Fire menaced the ancestral home of the Shiba family, Shiro Shiba, Shiba Yoma and Asako Kanta were aided by the Imperial Advisor Susumu to gather the Shiba Yojimbos from their charges withou any loss of face in court. The yojimbo were replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. With these additional forces the Phoenix led by Shiba Tsukimi, they achieved the victory in the Battle of the Burning Palace, The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer aided with Crab infantry and Shinjo cavalry transported by the Mantis fleet to the nearest beach. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman End of the War The Battle of Dragon Heart Plain ended the War. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Shortly after were reported plagued villages in the Northern Phoenix provinces. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Tsukimi attended the festival announced by the Empress Iweko I to celebrate the victory in the War of Dark Fire. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War During the Destroyer War that hit the Crab lands, the Army of Fire returned. A large group circumvented the northern clans' blockade and reached the Dragon Heart Plain. Ox scouts detected them and informed the Phoenix. Tsukimi removed the Legion of Flame to intercept and destroy them. State of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Tsukimi's advisor Asako Katashi became the principal advisor of Tsukimi. In 1172 a massive war band of the Army of Fire pushed north into the Phoenix holdings. Tsukimi and Katashi arrived leading the Legion of Flame and supported by the Daidoji Iron Warriors. The Firestorm Legion negated the blasphemous fire magic and the Yobanjin fled to the north. State of the Empire, Week 11 Empress' audience: renewed Charters Shiba Yoma, Voice of the Elemental Masters, attended the Empress' audience representing the Phoenix, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Dragon Clan should lead the defense of the north, bolstered by the forces of the Minor Clans situated there, and the military might of the Shiba family. The Phoenix should discover what Kali-Ma was seeking in the Empire. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Southern front The Army of Fire had been routed, and the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai was driven back to recover from the wounds he took. Tsukimi visited the Asako Daimyo, Asako Bushiken, and requested the Asako Inquisitors be marshaled in full to the southern front to reinforce the Phoenix forces there. Rulebook story (Before the Dawn) End of the Destroyer War In 1173 Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. The Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Phoenix had to purify the lands touched by the Destroyers. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Tsukimi talked the Imperial edict with the Masters, which included Isawa Kimi as Master of Void, and Isawa Mitsuko as Master of Air. Mitsuko despised the edict but they agreed to follow it. The apparition of the Dark Fortunes would be investigated. Aftermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman War of the Twins The simple investigation of an Asako Inquisitor, Asako Moeru, forced upon those who guarded the Second Festering Pit against their wishes, led to a terrible tragedy near the Scorpion Wall in 1190. Complete Moeru's entourage was killed by the Scorpion guards, The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee and their deaths blamed on Haruno no Oni. The Life of a Warrior, by Brian Yoon The only survivor had left the Scorpion lands before the attack, and his account returned to the Phoenix Clan led to a complaint rendered in the Imperial Court, Honor and Treachery, Focus Story, by Shawn Carman which was seen as a slight against Scorpion's honor by the Scorpion. The Phoenix petitioned for the right to avenge their honor on the field of battle and the Empress agreed. Fights The Scorpion took the initative seizing Nikesake in 1191, which was quickly recovered thanks to the genius mind of Shiba Mitsushen. This year the Fall of Kyuden Agasha using ninja sabotage and explosives bleeded one the Phoenix families. Retribution was exacted when the Firestorm Legion wiped out the village of Shutai. Eventually the Phoenix won a great battle between their armies but lost their general Mitsushen, who was killed through dishonorable means. Too much blood had been spilled in the conflict. Losing the War In 1193 Tsukimi and the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Nitoshi, were guests in the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. They arranged to face each other in the battlefield leading their respective armies. Shortly before the battle was to be fought Nitoshi and Tsukimi spoke to one another about the ongoing conflict. Nitoshi lured Tsukimi into a trap in the form of an honorable duel. As the two faced off against each other, the sun caught the Scorpion's blade and momentarily blinded Tsukimi. Nitoshi struck, badly wounding Tsukimi, despite her yojimbo Shiba Sawaken's scream to warn her. Tsukimi was quickly becoming worse when the Master of Void Isawa Kimi sensed a poison within her. Kimi was able to remove the poison, but had to also remove any evidence of the Scorpion's actions. Later, when Tsukimi awoke, she had lost the use of her eyes but could "see" what was around her despite the blindness. GenCon 2011: The Phoenix The Blind Phoenix Neither age nor the loss of her eyes dimmed Tsukimi's strength. Though she was past the usual time for retirement she continued as the Phoenix Champion, confident the Void would show her the correct time to step aside. Shiba Tsukimi Character Bios Unrest in the Colonies In 1198 after the appointment of Otomo Suikihime as the new Imperial Governor of the Colonies, the Council were reported of disturbing news from the Second City. An increased detachment of Inquisitors were sent to represent the clan's interests there, led by Asako Kaitoko. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Phoenix Clan Siege of the Second City The Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hakige presented to the Imperial Court the accounts of the Siege of the Second City. The Second City had surrendered to the Ninth Imperial Legion and the escapee Suikihime had been stricken from their family rolls by the Otomo. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was instrumental to finish the siege in a quick way, instead a more longer but bloodless conflict. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 Tsukimi was present in a Council with Mitsuko's assistant, Isawa Tsumaro, the Master of Fire Isawa Koiso and the Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi. Mitsuko was away detailing the threat of P'an Ku to her most trusted Inquisitors. Norimichi reported what the Master of Water Asako Chukage and Kimi had learned in the Colonies about the mad dragon, from documents of the Fudo cult. Tsumaro suggested that there would be a way to mitigate P'an Ku's influence on the soul of a mortal. The council agreed to inform Iweko I about their discoveries. The Shape of a Soul, by Seth Mason A Brother's Destiny The Phoenix Clan supported Iweko Seiken as the next Emperor over his younger brother Iweko Shibatsu, as they believed that tradition is what held the Empire together. When the Empress Iweko I ever decide to cede the Throne, the eldest son should take it. Public Letters from the Clan Champions Conflict with the Unicorn The Phoenix had spread an astrological research which told that because the blood of gaijin was present in the Moto family, they were more susceptible to spiritual corruption. The Unicorn considered it an insult, and began to take retribution. Eventually, Tsukimi approached the Unicorn Clan Champion, Moto Naleesh, she was sorry for what had happened, and she was sorrier still for what had yet to happen. Scenes From the Empire 41, by Shawn Carman In 1200 her herald and trusted advisor Shiba Myoushi reported to the Council of Five that the Crane had withdrawn their support during the conflict with the Unicorn, removing their troops from Tanima Sano Futatsu Taisho and closing travel through their lands to Phoenix and Unicorn alike. This was a consequence of the poor performance of the Phoenix delegation during past Imperial Winter Court. The Crab supported the Phoenix after they decided against their promise to remain neutral in this war. The Elemental Masters pondered how to conduct the next actions in the war, and Myoushi counseled that the Phoenix should counterattack and scatter the retreating Unicorn forces that had been repelled during the Siege at Kyuden Agasha. The Master of Void Isawa Shunryu was sent to the Colonies, following a forewarning he saw in his visions. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Reign of Iweko II War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Death In 1200 the rebellious Spider Clan began a campaign to place Daigotsu Kanpeki on the Imperial Throne. The Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi was killed in the Battle of the First Seal. The Master of Water Asako Miyabi did not avoid the destruction of the Second Seal. At Shiro Shiba Tsukimi willingly accepted to be beheaded by Bayushi Nitoshi, as part of a plan devised by the Scorpion Champion to deceive Kanpeki and secure the Emperor Iweko II. Nitoshi proved his allegiance delivering to Kanpeki the heads of Tsukimi and Doji Makoto, the Crane Clan Champion. The Dawn of Onyx Edition See also * Shiba Tsukimi/Meta External Links * Shiba Tsukimi (Diamond) * Shiba Tsukimi Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Shiba Tsukimi Exp2 (Honor's Veil) * Shiba Tsukimi Exp3 (Celestial) * Shiba Tsukimi Exp3.5 (Honor and Treachery) * Shiba Tsukimi Exp4 (Emperor) * Shiba Tsukimi, the Blind Phoenix (Ivory) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders